Three's A Crowd
by Mahanny
Summary: Steroline. Caroline meets Sarah Salvatore for the first time. Set after 6x10.


STEROLINE.

Caroline was going to knock the door of the Salvatore's house when Damon opened it and left hurriedly. He had met with Elena to continue searching for new ways to bring Bonnie back.  
>The blonde came into and left her bag on the floor. When Liz insisted on going to the police station to work, the girl used to spend her time with Stefan studying, watching a movie or researching about the vampire blood.<br>She was walking toward the hall to lay down on the couch when she heard Stefan talking in the kitchen thanks to her super-hearing. He was not talking alone, as she was also able to hear a girl who was answered him or who laughed from time to time. Caroline pursed her lips and wondered whether she should go and check or not. She would be able to listen to the conversation from the hall after all, but she was intrigued by this new "friend" of Stefan. Knowing that her personality would not allow her to do the right thing, she walked toward the kitchen at vamp-speed and showed her face.  
>Stefan was preparing something to eat and he had a cloth over his shoulder. The girl who Caroline had listened to was sat on the countertop and she was eating an apple.<p>

"Hi!" –the girl said. She was dark-haired, tall and good-looking. Caroline tried not to get jealous, but after having seen her, she could not help feeling like an idiot. Stefan turned around then and he saw Caroline at last.  
>"Hey, I didn't know you had arrived" –he said, cleaning his hands with the cloth.<br>"Yeah, I see that –the blonde said with an unfriendly tone. Stefan knew that Caroline was weird because of her voice tone. "I see you're busy and that you have a guest, so I'd better go home."

Caroline turned around to leave but Stefan reached her in a blink of an eye. He took her arm, stopping her of leaving.

"But I was making us dinner. Stay."

Stefan looked into her eyes directly with a spark in his eyes that Caroline had never seen before. She frowned and looked at Sarah, who was still eating the apple while she was watching them.

"I think that three's a crowd, don't you?" –Caroline asked him sarcastically. Stefan then, realizing what was happening, looked at Sarah and they both laughed at the same time. Caroline did not understand what was so funny in that situation and let go of his hand in order to start walking through the corridor quickly. Stefan ran after her at vamp-speed and stood opposite her, so Caroline had to stop to avoid bumping against him.

"You're wrong" –he said with a small smile on his lips.  
>"Do me a favor and not invite me if you've already met with someone, Stefan" –Caroline told him, taking her bag. Stefan stood in front of the door and Caroline looked at him defiant.<br>"Get out of my way or I'll do it myself."  
>"I don't think you're gonna do that" –he said. "Caroline, that girl is not what you think. If you let your jealousy aside and let me explain you what…"<br>"Jealousy? Please, Stefan."  
>"That girl is Sarah Salvatore and she's my great-niece."<p>

Caroline looked at him. He was looking at her with his eyebrows raised. The girl relaxed her jaw and bit her inferior lip.

"Your great-niece…"  
>"Yep. See? It wasn't worth getting jealous" –Stefan said with a funny facial expression. Caroline slapped him in the abdomen and Stefan grimaced in pain. The truth is that they both were behaving like a couple lately. They were at a midpoint between friends and something more, and neither of them dared to talk about it. He looked at her tenderly and moved closer to her to give her a slow kiss in her forehead. He held his lips against her skin for a few seconds and she closed her eyes being able to relax at last. Stefan brushed her hand with his fingers and then he took it. "Come with me, let me introduce her to you" –he said, pulling her hand and her arm to take her to the kitchen, but Caroline tried to resist.<br>"I've been a fool in front of her and now she'll think that I'm a…"  
>"Come oooooon."<p>

Stefan pulled her to the kitchen, where Sarah was stirring the sauce on the pot.

"Hey there again" –Caroline said with embarrassment.  
>"So you're Caroline" –Sarah said with a smile. "Stefan hasn't stopped talking about you all day." –She rolled her eyes. Caroline looked at Stefan stealthily. He cleared his throat and tried to change the subject quickly.<br>"Sarah, she's Caroline. Caroline, she's Sarah."  
>"Nice to meet you" –Sarah said, giving her a hand. "Now I'll be able to know if you're as perfect as Stefan describes you" –Caroline blushed and looked at Stefan again, who avoided her look.<br>"Enough, Sarah" –he said shyly.  
>"I'm glad he has a girlfriend like you. Thus, someone will be able to make him relax. He's too protective."<br>"I… I'm not his girlfriend" –Caroline said, feeling her face burning. It was great to meet Sarah, but she did not mince words.  
>"You're not?" –Stefan asked her, looking into her eyes directly. Caroline looked at him back without knowing what to say. She felt how his hand was brushing hers again, as if he could spend not even a second without feeling the touch of her skin. The blonde smiled shyly and looked away and Stefan smiled tenderly when he saw her blush. Sarah rolled her eyes, not knowing where to look at.<br>"Weeell, I think it's time for me to leave" –she said, taking her bag.  
>"You're not staying?" –Caroline asked her.<br>"Oh no. I've just come to visit Stefan and to help him make dinner."  
>"Oh, okay. We can meet another day if you want. I can show you the town. Call me if you like" –Caroline said friendly.<br>"That would be great, great aunt" –Sarah said. Caroline frowned again and Stefan rolled his eyes. "See you."  
>"Be careful on the road" –Stefan said right before Sarah said goodbye with her hand and came out of the kitchen.<p>

Stefan and Caroline stood quiet in the kitchen without knowing what to do or to say for a few seconds.

"So… Your girlfriend?" –Caroline said.  
>"Only if you want."<p>

Caroline looked at him making a funny face and rolling her eyes. Stefan grabbed her waist and pulled her against him with a smile.

"You're blind if you don't see what's happening between us, Caroline" –he said.  
>"I wasn't expecting something to happen because you made it clear that it wouldn't happen" –she answered."<br>"You didn't even let me finish at the hospital. Neither at Friendsgiving. Neither when we were decorating your dorm at Christmas. Neither when…"  
>"Okay, I get it."<p>

Caroline, noticing that Stefan was staring at her lips, looked at him. She wanted to kiss him more than ever. Apparently, they both thought the same thing as they were getting closer to their faces until they reached their lips. Stefan separated her lips with his tongue and Caroline let him, kissing him with a laugh. Stefan smiled too and grabbed her with his arms to eliminate any space between them. Caroline's back hit the fridge, but none of them pulled away.

"At last" –Stefan mumbled against her lips. Caroline knew what he was referring to. She had also waited months to kiss him. Then Stefan looked at her, brushing her nose with his and afterwards he led his face to her neck. He stayed like that for a few seconds, breathing her spring-like scent and brushing his lips against her neck. Caroline laughed because of the tickling sensation.  
>"Stop it" –she begged. "If you continue doing so I don't know if I'll be able to stop you later."<br>"That's the idea" –he mumbled against her neck. Caroline got rid of his arms and looked at him seriously.  
>"Dinner is getting cold" –she warned him. Stefan looked at her, disappointed and frustrated.<br>"Okaaay. But Damon is going to be out all afternoon and we have the house to ourselves and…"  
>"Shut up."<p> 


End file.
